


NO !

by Calla_Lily



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Lily/pseuds/Calla_Lily
Summary: It's a NO everytime Wonpil ask Jae anything .





	NO !

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Jae and Wonpil .

"But why ? You said ok just now ."

"JUST now . Not now ."

"But hyung ..."

"No ."

Wonpil's voice trailed off weakly as he sees how strict Jae's face , a sign of him being firm with his decision . Wonpil sigh , looking at Jae with a little bit frustration on his eyes .

"Ok , i'll tell Jackson i can't join ."

"Ok then ."

_Do you really think i'm gonna let you out for a drink with that Jackson ? He's gonna pretend to get drunk , being flirty with you and all . Hell , no ! I can see very well how he trying hitting on you Pil . _

* * *

Wonpil is with Dowoon , doing some revision for their upcoming exam . Despite being playfull and all , they do take their study seriously . Too serious maybe , until Wonpil do not realize it's getting late . He looked at Dowoon , already on his dreamland . 

"I should just sleep here ."

And Wonpil texting Jae , telling him he sleep at Dowoon's and will be back tomorrow after his class finish . There's no reply from Jae , and Wonpil thought Jae must be asleep by now since he need to wake up early for work . 

It's 30 minutes later , Wonpil just fall asleep when his phone ringing and it's Jae on the line telling Wonpil to come out since he's here outside Dowoon's apartment . 

"Hyung , i can just sleep here with Dowoon . Plus , we need to study more in the morning before our class on the afternoon . And i'll be home after that anyway . Why you still come ? It's late ."

Wonpil try to sound as calm as he can , but Jae still can see Wonpil shook his head in disbelief .

"No , you should sleep at our home . You know i can't sleep well without you ."

Jae answer simply , but it does make Wonpil's heart flutter .

"But still , it's late and you shouldn't come ."

"It's ok , Pil . You're my responsibility ."

"Ahh hyung it's so sappy ."

Jae chuckles , glancing at giggling Wonpil .

_Sleeping at Dowoon's ? You're gonna cuddle him for sure . Yes , he's your bestfriend . But nahh , i'm not loving the idea of you cuddling other than me . No , i won't let that happen . I'm the only one you should cuddle with Pil ._

* * *

Brian is not a creepy person . But he had been staring at Jae from the second the taller man is sitting in front of him , sipping his coffee and munching his bagel .

"You're creepy bro ."

"And you're so possesive hyung ."

"If you talk about Wonpil , i don't mind being possesive or whatever you called it ."

"Hyung , you literally controlled his life . He's still young but then he gradually lost his freedom ."

"He seems ok . He never complaint ."

"He SEEMS ok . But what if he bottled up all his feeling not wanting to hurt you if he argue about your attitude ."

Jae stop eating . He sigh . And he look sad .

"I don't want to loose him ."

"Do you think you can keep him by acting like that ?"

"I don't know ok . Wonpil is a bright person . And he blend easily with anyone . And i bet there are many suitors out there lining up to get his attention ! I'm afraid if his heart change . I can't take it Bri ."

"Are you doubting him hyung ??"

"I'm not ! I just don't want to loose him . I love him so much Bri ."

"I know you do hyung . And so do him . But please think about it again hyung . You don't wish your relationship become toxic right ?"

_Toxic relationship ? Is that what happen to me and Wonpil ? Did i controlled him so much ? Is Wonpil internally sick with me ? Oh god ! I love him so much , i can't live without him . No , i will have a talk with him . Heart to heart ._

* * *

"No , you can't ."

"Why no ? Hyung ?"

And it's happen again , Jae being a control freak . And he don't know how to explain himself .

"Why no everytime i asked your permission ? You said no when i want to have a drink with Jackson , you said no when i asleep at Dowoon's , you said no again when i want to go glamping with Jinyoungie and Mark hyung . And now it's a no again when i want to go for a night drive with Sungjin hyung ."

"Pil -

"You literally said no to anything hyung ."

Jae's shoulder drop at how sad the small voice sounds . He opened his mouth , but Wonpil cut him off .

"It's ok hyung . I'm not going . I'll make up some excuses to Sungjin hyung ."

Wonpil heading to his study room , leaving Jae who now mingling with his guilty feeling .

_I sucked up ! Obviously Pil hate me now . How can i explain to him ? How can i make him understand why i'm being like this ? How ? _

* * *

Sometimes Sungjin don't understand why he befriend with an idiot . Two idiot , unfortunately . His life is hard enough for all the 10 years he being a bestfriend of Wonpil , and it's worsened when Jae came to the scene for these past 4 years . His life is a total chaos , but what to do ? He love them .

"Pil , i don't really mind about it . You don't need feel this guilty ."

"But still , i want to make it up to you . I shouldn't cancel it last minutes ."

Sungjin stare sharply , with a curious look on his face .

"By sleep over here ? At my house ?"

"Yes ! You should feel honoured to have me - DJ 1Peel , personally accompany a lonely Park Sungjin with a great playlist !"

"I'm not lonely ."

"And don't pout . I'm not Jae hyung . It doesn't work on me ."

Wonpil flinch at the mention of Jae , and Sungjin noticed the sadness on his face .

"Did you tell him you here ?"

Wonpil shake his head weakly .

"He don't love me anymore ."

"Why is that ?"

"He always said no to me . He don't allowed me to do what i want ."

"I think maybe he just want to spend more time with you . Since you both are busy on the day . So the night time is the only time he can spend with you ."

"But it's not every night i want to go out . It just twice in a month . And it have been two month he acted like this . It seems like he tried to annoyed me so that i'm giving up being with him and then he expecting me to ask for break up ."

Sungjin gaping his mouth in disbelief .

"Jae hyung just want to make up an issue to break up with me . But he push it to me . He made me the one who go for a break up . Maybe i'm too childish , immature and all so he getting bored with me ."

"Oh god Wonpil ! You think too far ! Jae hyung wouldn't do that to you !"

Wonpil is sobbing now . Feeling dejected with what happened between him and Jae .

"I don't mind you sleeping here . But i hope you can think thoroughly about what you saying just now ."

"Or you want me talk to Jae hyung ?"

"No ! No hyung . I'll talk to him . We need to come clear about what happened between us anyway . I'm going home hyung ."

_Am i ready ? What if it's right about what i think ? Can i take this break up ? I love him so much , i can't bear it . No , i can 't be selfish . If Jae hyung don't love me anymore , i should let him go . No matter how much i want him to stay in my life , his happiness is everything to me . You can do it Pil ._

* * *

Jae is pacing back and forth , with the phone on his ears . It's midnight , and Wonpil is not home . He can't reach Wonpil and he decided to go out to find Wonpil in any possible place Wonpil will be at . Just in time he reach the keys , the door click open and there is Wonpil standing with puffy red face .

_He's crying , because of me obviously ._

Wonpil slowly walking towards Jae , hugging him tightly , breathing in all his scent . And when Jae hugging him back , Wonpil cry .

"Pil , don't cry . I'm sorry , i'm sorry for being harsh to you . I'm sorry for not care about how you feel . I'm sorry for being selfish . I'm sorry . I'm just love you so much . I can't live if you leave me . Please Pil , i'm sorry ."

_I'm so wrong . I shouldn't think bad about you ._

They still embrace each other , Wonpil drenching Jae's shirt with his tears . But Jae don't care . He just want Wonpil feel safe in his embrace . He keep on rubbing Wonpil's back with slow motion , kissing his hair softly .

"I thought you don't love me anymore . I thought you acted like that because you want me to break up with you ."

Jae widen his eyes . He loosen the hug , cupping Wonpil face and wiping his tears away . He can't believe himself hurting Wonpil like this .

"No , Pil -

"See , you're telling me a no again !"

"I mean , no i don't want a break up . I love you , forever ."

"Then , why you acting like that ?"

Jae caressed his thumb on Wonpil's lip , tenderly kissed him after that .

"I love you , so much . I want to be with you forever . But this last two month , i'm keep on thinking what if your heart change ?"

"What made you think of that hyung ?"

"You're so kind and warm . Anyone can easily fall for you . When i see how closed you with others , i feel insecure ?"

"Hyungie is jealous !"

"Ok , i'm jealous ! Don't laugh !"

"But they are just my friends hyung . You know them ."

"I know , but i can't help it . I'm sorry . And i don't know if you aware or not , but there are people out there who obviously flirting with you Pil . Trying their luck if they can get you despite knowing you got a boyfriend !"

Wonpil blinking his eyes , lifting his head looking at Jae with his doe eyes and pouty lips . This time , he kissed Jae first . He want Jae feel all his love is for him only .

"I love you hyung . I don't want any other man , no matter what . I'm sorry for not aware of your feeling while i'm being friendly with others . I'll keep that in mind ."

"That's your nature , friendly and warm . I should trust you . I can't be like this . I'm worried too much ."

Wonpil smile lovingly , kissing Jae everywhere he can reach . His eyes , his nose , his lip , his cheek , his head , his chin , his ears , his jaw , his neck . 

"I love it when i know you are jealous . But just bear in your mind hyung , i'm always yours . I'm not gonna change . My heart is belong to you . I love you so much , and you love me so much . We love each other , it's all that matter ."

"I'm sorry for doubting you baby ."

Jae tighten his grip on Wonpil's waist , bringing the latter closer to him and Wonpil doing the same too .

"I'm sorry too hyung . Thank you for loving me so much ."

"Oh Pil , don't thanked me . I just need you . Your love is enough ."

Jae can feel Wonpil smiling on his chest and he smiles too . Relieved everything is ok .

"Sooo , can i get my reward then ? After all my tears , you should make it up to me ."

Wonpil lazily massaging Jae's arm , tilting his head cutely , staring at Jae mischievously .

_Oh god ! How can i resist you when you being seductive like this ?? _

"Of course baby . Anything you want ."

" I want you hyung ."

Wonpil whisper , alluring Jae into him . 

And it's a yes from Jae . Finally .


End file.
